The Twins and the Olympians Book one: the Lightning thief
by MatthewSonOfPoseidon
Summary: What would happen if throughout the PJO series Percy had a twin?


**Hey Guys I'm back to writing this, just as a reminder I am doing this story with Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP she will be doing the Female character's point of view so Hobey Ho! Lets Go!**

**PERCY**

As soon as I walked into the museum I new something was off, maybe it was the way Mrs. Dodds looked at me, maybe it was just paranoia, maybe I was overreacting, maybe, maybe, maybe. As much as I tried I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

Something terrible. "Hey Percy, what's wrong?" a voice whispered somewhere to my left, I looked over, "It's fine Matthew, just have a bad feeling is all, it'll go away in a few minutes."

You see, Matthew was my Identical twin; we both shared the same looks, green eyes, and black hair. The only thing that separated us was the fact that Matthew was one or two inches taller. I thought that with that we had concluded the conversation, but when I worried my brother worried, we functioned that way, we always stood up for each other never backing down even if the person was two heads taller. We always knew what the other was thinking we worked as a well-oiled machine, even with smelly Gabe around. We had to come to this boarding school, Yancy academy for troubled kids. It was a place where kids that couldn't get in anywhere else went. Today we were on a field trip to the Metropolitan museum of art.

Normally I would hate field trips in Yancy Academy, but Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading the field trip so I had hopes.

"What is it?" Matthew asked. "I don't know it's just a feeling don't worry about it." I replied. As the day moved on I became more and more nervous, I felt tingling in my spine but every time I looked back there was no one there. I thought it was just paranoia, I had been having it the past few days for no reason like someone was watching me. I would turn around and see no one. Just Matthew sitting on his bunk a few yards away.

I began thinking that something was wrong with me that I was going crazy, and I believed it right up until that day. As we walked in to the Metropolitan Museum of Art I Looked up and saw the columns shooting up into kind of dome like structures.

When we were in Mr. Brunner immediately started talking about Greek funeral art. "Percy Jackson." Mr. Brunner said my name, "Perhaps you can tell us what this means." I looked up at the carving on the stele, and recognized it. "That's Kronos

eating his kids, right?" "And he did this because?" He countered my answer.

"Kronos was the king God and-," "God?" "Titan." I corrected myself, " And he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods, so he ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. When Zeus grew up he tricked Kronos into barfing up his brothers and sisters-" "Eww." Said one of the girls behind me. "And the Titans and the Gods had a big fight and the gods won." "And why Mr. Jackson is this important in real life?" I though for a minute, " I don't know sir." "Well Percy half credit, Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mix of mustard and whine for him to disgorge his other five siblings. Who being immortal had grown completely undigested in their father's stomach. Then they defeated him and used it to cut him up into pieces and throw him in into Tartarus, the darkest place in the underworld."

"On that happy note Mrs. Dodds would you lead us outside."

People started going out and on to the steps outside. Matthew, Grover and me were about to follow when we heard Mr. Brunner say "Jacksons." We told Grover to keep going we'd catch up. We both knew what was coming.

"You two especially must learn the answer to my question."

"About the Titans?" We asked in unison, " No boys, about real life and how your studies apply to it." "What you learn from me is vitally important, I expect only the best from you two."

We had talked about this before, he pushed us so hard even though we both have ADHD and Dyslexia. He expected us to be better than everyone else in his class and we just couldn't do that. We said we would try harder and walked outside through the beautiful arch that was the entrance to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. And sat on the stairs. We tried to sit as far away as we could from the other students and teachers as if that would make other people think that we were not with them. The sky darkened a huge storm was brewing, Matthew and I decided that it had to be something from global warming or something because, the weather had been weird in New York State since Christmas. Snowstorms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes, and more.

The others didn't seem to notice the boys were throwing lunchable crackers at pigeons, and Nancy Bobofit was pickpocketing a lady, and of course Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.

As soon as we sat down Grover, our best friend, asked, "Detention?" "Nah." I replied, "Not from Brunner just wish he'd lay of us some times." "I know," Matthew said, "He expects us to be the best of the best, the ones that have the perfect grade, and all those things that are almost impossible for us to do."

We stayed silent for a while, thinking it over, when Grover finally broke the silence I thought it would be something to cheer us up, but what he said was, "Can I have your apple?" Both Matthew and I chuckled a bit but gave our apples.

We looked at the cabs moving steadily down the street and wished we could be with our mom. Mr. Brunner had his wheel chair parked at the base of the handicap ramp, he ate celery while he read a paper back novel, a red umbrella stuck up from the side of his chair a making it look like a motorized café table.

We were about to start eating when Nancy Bobofit, came up she dropped her half eaten lunch on Grover's lap, "Oops." Was al she said both My brother and I were trying to contain our anger, but to no avail, I was so mad it was like a rip tide swept through my mind.

Neither Matthew nor I remember touching her, but the next thing we know Nancy Bobofit is with her butt in the fountain almost all of her clothes wet screaming, "Percy Pushed me!"

Mrs. Dodds appeared next to us, I could hear parts of other peoples conversations. "Did you see…" "The water…" "Like it grabbed her." I didn't know what they were talking about, the only thing I knew was that I was in trouble again.

Once Mrs. Dodds Made sure Nancy was okay, she turned to me with a triumphant smile on her face, like I'd done something that she was waiting for me to do all year.

"Come with me." She said.

"Wait!" Grover Shouted. "It was me I pushed her."

Both Matthew and I stared shocked, at our best friend. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me, Mrs. Dodds scared him to death.

"Nice try Mr. Underwood." She said in a cold voice, "But-" "You will stay here."

I could tell Grover was scared, " It's fine Grover you tried."

"Honey." Mrs. Dodds said, "Now." I gave Nancy my deluxe I'm-going-to-kill-you-later stare. I turned around, only to find Mrs. Dodds at the top of the stairs, looking down on me. How did she get there so fast?

We moved through the halls, I thought Mrs. Dodds would take me to the gift shop to buy a new shirt for Nancy. But instead she took me to the room with the Stele.

Mrs. Dodds stood infront of a big marble frieze of the Greek Gods, she made this sound that sounded like growling. She looked like she wanted to pulverize the frieze.

"You've been giving us problems honey." Mrs. Dodds said, I went with the safe thing, "Yes ma'am." "Did you really think you could get away with this?" "It was only a matter of time that we would found you out."

I didn't know what she was talking about.

The look in her eyes was beyond angry it was evil. Then something very weird happened, Her eyes began to glow yellow, her fingers elongated into talons and her leather jacket turned into wings, she turned into a shriveled hag, she definitely not human.

Then it went weirder, Mr. Brunner wheeled himself into the room holding a pen in his hand. "What, Ho! Percy!" and tossed the pen through the air, Mrs. Dodds attacked I dodged the first swipe and grabbed the ballpoint out of the air, but it wasn't ballpoint anymore, it was a bronze sword. She lunged again I was absolutely terrified, I almost dropped the sword. This time I swung it.

Mrs. Dodds exploded into yellow dust and disappeared. I was alone, I had a ballpoint in my hand. I slowly walked outside towards Mr. Brunner. "Ah Percy please remember to bring your own materials next time." He said pointing at the pen. I awkwardly handed it over and asked the million-dollar question, "where is Mrs. Dodds?" "who?"

"You know the the math teacher." I replied. "Percy there has never been a Mrs. Dodds in the school, are you feeling all right?


End file.
